


How I Met Your Father

by sweeneybearsam



Series: Maybe Forever With You Will Be Perfect [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Family Feels, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/sweeneybearsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the future-- Fourteen years and two kids later, Rich takes a second to reflect on how he met his green eyed terror, at the request of their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Your Father

“Dad?”

“Mhm, Ariel?”

“How did you meet Daddy?”

Rich looked up from the call sheet he was editing, golden eyes landing on his husband, standing behind the kitchen counter and cutting up fruit for the kids to munch on while they did homework. Matt had frozen, a slice of apple hanging out of his mouth as he stared at the back of their daughter’s head, eyebrow cocked. The men shared a confused look, then Rich spoke, head tilting.

“Why do you wanna know, Pup?”

The little girl shrugged, her dark hair flowing over her shoulders as her green eyes sparkled. She had always looked like Matt, but in the past year or so, it was a very striking resemblance.

She had started junior high two month prior, and at thirteen, she was all long limbs, lean frame and the same impish smile Matt wore so often. Ariel also tended to sport the same glare as her daddy, and it was currently fixed on her father. Rich sighed, moving to the counter to steal a slice of apple and shrugged himself.

“I met Daddy while I was working. We were doing a convention and they wanted us to do the karaoke party together.”

Eight year old M.J. looked up from his own work, head falling to the side.

“So you and Daddy always did the parties together?”

Matt made a face from behind the kids, shaking his head as he went back to work, leaving the answering up to Richard. He was confused why the kids cared—they had never seemed to wonder, and it hadn’t mattered. Matt and Richard had been married for fourteen years by this point, so the details never really came into question. They knew, of course. They remembered. It was just… odd to talk about after so long.

Rich wasn’t expecting to hear Matthew join the fray after all, his deep voice low and slightly spacy, like he was enjoying the memory.

“It wasn’t always a party. When your dad and I started, it was this really boring, super awkward gathering in a bar. We didn’t start making it a party until like… what would you say, babe? A year later?”

“Sounds right. That first night though—Awkward, yes. It was also one of the best nights of my life, though. It was the night I met my soul mate. and now look! Twenty years later, we have two beautiful babies, and we’re still sort of crazy about each other.”

Ariel frowned again, her brows knitting together.

"I thought you and Daddy have only been married fourteen years."

Matt nodded, humming behind them.

"Well. We have. But I knew your dad for six years before we were even dating. It took me a while to get to where Dad was… But it happened. And it was worth it."

Rich smiled at the floor as he listened to his husband, chewing at his lip. M.J. spoke next, his words making making everyone in the kitchen laugh.

"Does that mean Dad loved you first, Daddy?"

"I think we loved each other the same. It just took Daddy a little while to understand that."

Matt hummed again, grinning at Richard before he went back to his work, voice much softer.

"It could have taken longer… It’s the end result that counts."

Ariel smiled, looking down at her homework, then back up, looking between her fathers. 

"I hope when I get married we love each other as much as you do, Daddies."

"We do too, baby."


End file.
